lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Staffel 4/Spoiler
Siehe Hauptartikel Staffel 4 Diese Seite enthält eine Zusammenfassung der unbestätigten Staffel 4 Spoiler von unoffiziellen Quellen. Die Quelle wird für jeden Spoiler genannt. Falls sich Spoiler wiederholen oder auf frühere Informationen zurückgreifen, desto seriösere oder komplettere Quellen werden bevorzugt. Für Staffel 4 Spoiler von offiziellen Quellen, siehe Staffel 4. Staffel 4 Anmerkungen * In einem Interview mit Buddy.tv diskutierten die ausführenden Schreiber und Produzenten den Ausstrahlungstermin für Staffel 4: * Damon and Carlton via Drew and Mike and The Tailsection 5-02-07 ** Lost will VERY LIKELY change its timeslot next year! Ereignisse auf der Insel Zeit *3-30-07 Lost Official Podcast **Die Überlebenden werden irgendwann in Staffel 4 Weihnachten auf der Insel feiern. Ort *5-02-07 Preston & Steve Morning Show via The Tailsection **Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse: Die vierzehige Statue ist sehr wichtig, wird aber nicht vor Staffel 4 wieder aufgegriffen werden. *5-02-07 DarkUFO **Je nachdem, wie die Dinge mit ABC laufen, gibt es ein Gerücht, dass das große Set für die 4. Staffel die Ruinen sein werden. Das Rauchmonster * Damon und Carlton via Drew and Mike and The Tailsection 5-02-07 ** Das Rauchmonster wird nicht vor Ende der Serie erklärt werden. Charaktere Walt und Michael * Offizieller 'Lost' Podcast/05._März_2007 **Wir werden mehr von Michael und Walt sehen nicht notwendigerweise in der 3. Staffel *'Kristin on E!Online'http://www.eonline.com/Gossip/Kristin/ **Carlton Cuse: We will only go back to Walt and Michael once we have the sufficient knowledge to comprehend what the writers want to show us. ***(deutsch: Wir werden erst zu Walt und Michael zurückkehren, wenn wir das ausreichende Wissen haben, um zu verstehen, was die Autoren uns zeigen wollen.) **Cuse: There's a circularity to the way that story is going to unfold in the overall mythology, and that is a long, planned approach. Yes, we'll get back to the Michael and Walt story, and it will be really compelling when we do. But that's most likely a year 4 story. ***(deutsch etwa: Es gibt eine "Rundheit" zu dem Weg, den die Geschichte geht, um sich zu entfalten in der gesamten Mythology und das ist ein langes, geplantes Vorgehen.) *3-01-07: Von Kristin on E!Onlinehttp://www.eonline.com/Gossip/Kristin/ **Harold Perrineau versucht herauszufinden, ob er zur nächsten Staffel zurückkommen und gleichzeitig andere Arbeit tun kann. Charlie *3-01-07: Von Kristin on E!Onlinehttp://www.eonline.com/Gossip/Kristin/ **''Life & Style'' magazine berichtet, dass Dominic Monaghan (Charlie) erzählt wurde, er werde in der nächsten Staffel nicht zurück sein. Rousseau *2-20-07: Von "Portal:Offizieller Lost Podcast" **Damon und Carlton verneinten eine Danielle Rousseau Flashback Episode vor Staffel 4. *5-3-06: From Ask Ausiellohttp://www.tvguide.com/news/askausiello/ *''"The story of the wrecked research vessel, it will be coming at some point."'' **(deutsch: Die Geschichte des zerstörten Forschungsschiffes wird zum selben Zeitpunkt kommen.) * 4-23-07: Lost Podcasts **Es wird letztendlich einen Rousseau Flashback geben. In ihm wird es auch um Montand und seinen Arm gehen. Libby *11/15/06: Ask Ausiello **Lindelof: "We would love to tell the rest of Libby's story, it’s just a question of whether we get to it. I think we're going to try to tell the stories of our regular characters before we do that." Damon: "Obviously, we have a couple more beats of Libby’s story to tell to fill in the missing pieces, and the way we would tell that story is in the flashbacks of another character. But that character can’t be a character that we already know and love, otherwise they would recognize Libby. We know who those characters are and what those story beats are, but it might be a while before we get to their flashbacks." ***(deutsch:Lindelof: "Wir würden liebend gerne den Rest von Libbys Geschichte erzählen. Die Frage ist nur, ob wir dazu kommen. Ich denke wir werden versuchen die Geschichten von unseren "stehenden" Charakteren zu erzählen, bevor wir das tun. Damon:"Natürlich, wir haben einige weitere Takte von Libbys Geschichte, um die fehlenden Stücke einzufüllen und die Art, wie wir diese Geschichte erzählen würden, ist in den Rückblenden von einem anderen Charakter. Aber dieser Charakter kann kein Charakter sein, den wir schon kennen und lieben, andernfalls würden sie Libby erkennen. Wir wissen wer diese Charaktere sind und was ihre Geschichten sind, aber es könnte eine Weile dauern, bis wir zu ihren Rückblenden kommen.) *'Kristin on E!Online'http://www.eonline.com/Gossip/Kristin/ **Cuse: Given everything else we have to tell, Libby’s story is going to be a mystery that's going to have to get answered in year 4. Lindelof: There's really one significant missing piece to Libby's story. How did she get from A to B — from Desmond to the mental institution? We know the answer to that question, but the only way to tell that story is through another character's flashback, and that character would have to be another character on the show who is not among the beach dwellers. ***(deutsch: Cuse: Wir müssen sagen, dass Libbys Geschichte ein Rätsel sein wird, das in Jahr 4 beantwortet werden muss. Lindelof: Es gibt wirklich ein bedeutsames fehlendes Stück in Libbys Geschichte. Wie kam sie von A nach B - von Desmond zu der psychatrischen Anstalt? Wir kennen die Antworten zu dieser Frage, aber der einzige Weg diese Geschichte zu erzählen führt durch eine Rückblende eines anderen Charakters, und dieser Charakter müsste ein anderer Charakter der Serie sein, der nicht unter den Strandbewohnern ist.) Paulo und Nikki * 4/11/07: Ask Ausiello **Carlton Cuse: "Paulo und Nikki sind endgültig tot. Bis zur Zombie Staffel. Und weder Paulo noch Boone waren schwul." Fünfte Staffel *In einer Anschrift an "Casa del Cinema di Roma" in Italien kündete Damon Lindelof an, dass er und [Abrams sich den LOST Handlungsbogen anfangs für 4 Staffeln ausgedacht hatten. Wenn ABC Lost für eine 5. Staffel weiter laufen lassen würde, würden beide möglicherweise gehen. http://www.tvblog.it/post/2524/lost-solo-quattro-stagioni (source in Italian). *Bei Comic-Con in San Diego 2006,machten Cuse und Lindelof geltend, dass die Show mindestens aus 4 Staffeln, EVENTUELL 5 Staffeln, besteht und vielleicht mit einer Episode in Spielfilmlänge enden würde (sie waren nicht sicher, wie alles gekrönt werden sollte). http://aintitcool.com/display.cgi?id=23952 *Chicago Tribune 1-14-2007 **Damon Lindelof: Es hat sich für mich immer so angefühlt, als ob die Serie ungefähr 100 Episoden haben würde. Mit dem Ende der Staffel 4 sind es 93 Episoden. So habe ich in dieser Zeit gefühlt und so fühle ich immernoch. Die Wahrheit ist, sie können eine sechste oder siebte oder achte Staffel produzieren, aber würde dann noch jemand zu schauen? Weil die Serie so ärmlich an diesem Zeitpunkt sein würde." Produktion Plan 5-29-07: The Tail Section Die Produktion wird Mitte-August beginnen und dann im März fertig sein. Das heißt, dass geschätzte 11-13 Episoden fertig sind, zu der Zeit, wenn LOST ausgestrahlt wird. 7-26-07: Comic Con San Diego * Sie schreiben die erste Episode, aber sie hat noch keinen Titel. 8-13-07: The Fuselage *Der Dreh der 4.Staffel startet am Donnerstag.( 16.August ) Episode Format 5-29-07: The Tail Section * Season Four's flashforward sequences are essentially a season-within-a-season. The particulars have not been planned but apparently they are looking at a mix of flashbacks and flashforwards, with a larger number of flashforwards. * The flashforwards tell a linear story, but will be presented in non-linear format from the vantage point of different characters. 7-26-07: Comic Con San Diego * Carlton says flashbacks and flashforwards are both on the show going forward. "How far forward" and "with whom" are the questions. Occurences on the Outside World Storyline 5-17-07: Lost: The Answers *Rescue wouldn't necessarily mean the end of the show. *Some may make it off The Island and some may have to remain on it through force (i.e. pregnant women) 7-26-07: Comic Con San Diego * What's coming to the island is worse than The Others * Getting off the Island is not the end. * There's a whole chapter of the story that takes place off the Island. Locations 5-21-07: [http://www.eonline.com/gossip/kristin/detail/index.jsp?uuid=9c9aafc1-e118-4d0c-9686-6b982fbd4e87 Watch With Kristen] * Shooting will mostly take place in Hawaii for next season 5-29-07: The Tail Section * The flashforwards will be shot in Los Angeles. Occurences on the Island Timeline *3-30-07: Lost Official Podcast **The survivors will celebrate Christmas on the island sometime early in Season 4. '6-20-07': [http://www.tvguide.com/Ask-Ausiello/lost/ Ask Ausiello] *Cuse "Season 4 will definitely have a theme a beginning, a middle and an end." Location 5-02-07: Preston & Steve Morning Show *Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse: The four-toed statue is very important but won't be addressed until season 4. 5-30-07: Ask Ausiello * Cuse: "The four-toed statue is something we will get to next fourth season" 07-30-07: Watch with Kristin * Line producer Jean Higgins: "I don't expect any sets for season four." DHARMA 5-11-07: Lost Official Podcast *Ben was not the only member of DHARMA who joined the others. 7-26-07: Comic Con San Diego *A new orientation film (discovered in Norway) for "Station 6 - The Orchid" was shown. Marvin Candle is shown but calls himself "Edgar Halowax." The footage begins with him getting his makeup done and smoothing down his Dharma labcoat. He says the viewer has probably realized by now that he or she is not working at a mere botanical research unit. He apologizes for for making him or her lie to friends and family members about the nature of the work. He mentions the Casimir effect" and mentions the "unique properties of the Island." He is holding a rabbit with the number 15 printed on it. Then things begin to fall, the building shakes and lights break in much the same way as the Swan shook during System Failure. Suddenly there is another rabbit 15. "Halowax" curses then the camera then focuses on the rabbit. One of the station's alarms blares. There's an intercut clip of someone riding a bicycle. The clip is inserted upside-down, and the rider appears to be in the village green of The Barracks. The film then cuts to another take of "Halowax" repeating his previous speech about The Orchid, before sliding off the reel. ** In the video are two subliminal type messages, one of them says "God loves you as He loved Jacob". The monster 7-26-07: Comic Con San Diego * Damon says...On the blast door map drawn by Radzinsky, C.V. stood for Cerberus Vents. "That's Dharma's name for it, maybe. Cerberus is one of its names." Damon: The whole deal with the monster will be definitely answered. Carlton: The monster answer is "not going to be 10 seconds of blank tape." Rescue boat 6-13-07: Comic News Insider Ep. #93 *Q&A with actor Michael Emerson: ** CNI: "Is the so called rescue boat that's coming to save the folks at the end working with the DHARMA Initiative?" ME: "No." 8-13-07: Lost Magazine #12 via SpoilerFix Carlton Cuse and Damon Lindelof reveal: Who is on that freighter and are they good or bad is a significant part of next years' show. ... If Naomi was lying about working for Penny... who says there even is a boat? New cast Russell 8-1-07: secretagentman @ TWoP new character, possibly extending the rest of the season, and perhaps next season, is Russell, a brilliant mathematician in his late 30's. Name may change of course. 8-1-07: The Ausiello Report First up is the recurring character of Russell, described as a brilliant mathematician in his late thirties who is "capable of great insights and has a tremendous knowledge across various scientific fields." Unfortunately, he tends to be too direct for his own good, and as a result, his personal relationships don't always add up. Russell is scheduled to turn up in Episode 1. 8-5-07: SpoilerFix Russell said to be fascinated by magic and mystery even if he works in a world of science. The role is a recurring that may end up to be a series regular. 8-19-07: Ausiello Ken Leung (who played Uncle Junior's mentally unstable protege in the Sopranos) is joining the cast of Lost next season. It is rumoured that he will be playing the recurring role of Russell. Charlotte 8-6-07: DarkUFO Casting info about Charlotte: Late 20s. Very attractive in a naturalistic, athletic way, her looks are only one small part of charms. Precocious, loquacious, and funny, Charlotte a very successful academic who also knows how to handle herself in the real world. On a personal level it is hard to crack the hard shell of poise and certainty around her, but when it DOES crack its like an egg; lots of repressed and pent up emotions spill out. (Starts with Episode #402 - August 29, 2007 in Hawaii). RECURRING ARC WITH A POSSIBLE OPTION FOR SERIES REGULAR FOR NEXT SEASON. * Note: Ausiello reports here that Kristen Bell (who was originally slated to play Charlotte) will not be joining the cast, primarily because she doesn't want to relocate to Hawaii. Arthur Stevens 8-13-07: DarkUFO He will be appearing in the season premiere, as well as the second episode, and a high probability of even more episodes in the season. Arthur Stevens is a ruthless corporate recruiter, tall and thin, with a chilling presence. Main cast The season 3 finale makes it clear that all main credited characters except Dominic Monaghan will be back for at least part of Season 4. Locke 6-13-07: Comic News Insider Ep. #93 *Q&A with actor Michael Emerson: **'CNI': "Has Locke learned the truth about the Island and its purpose?" - EMERSON: "No." **'CNI': "Will Ben and Locke fight for leadership of the Others?" - ME: "Yes." Desmond 6-06-07: Watch with Kristin * Damon Lindelof: "Desmond will question the role he played in Charlie’s death. He will have to deal with the after effects and the guilt of it. He will question whether or not Charlie would have made this sacrifice had he not told him that it was what he was going to do." Sun and Jin 07-30-07: Watch with Kristin *According to Carlton: "With Jin and Sun there is a very dynamic situation at work. She's pregnant...the fate of her child, the fate of their marriage, all those questions Damon and I will get to and more this season." Jack and Claire 7-26-07: Comic Con San Diego *Jack and Claire will find out they are brother and sister Juliet 5-07-07: Watch with Kristin *Dr. Juliet Burke is sticking around for the foreseeable future. Ben 6-13-07: Comic News Insider Ep. #93 *Q&A with actor Michael Emerson: **'CNI': "Does Ben really answer to Jacob?" - ME: *pause* "Maybe." **'CNI': "Besides the reasons given do you think Ben wants to stay on the Island because he doesn't think he will be able to fit into normal society, you know, like a con re-adjusting to life or...?" - ME: "No, there is a bigger reason." 7-26-07: Comic Con San Diego *Ben was caught accidentally by Danielle's trap and we will find out why *We will learn why Ben was travelling across the island and why he ended up in Danielle's trap *Ben and the real Henry Gale "had words." Guest star/recurring characters Jacob 5-08-07: EW.com *Damon and Carlton Q&A: Jacob is a character who is every bit as significant to our universe as the Emperor was to the Star Wars universe. Jacob is a guy who is going to have a very significant, ongoing sort of story value in our show. 07-30-07: Watch with Kristin * Carlton Cuse: "Yes, you will see more of Jacob." '5-23-07': [http://www.eonline.com/gossip/kristin/detail/index.jsp?uuid=9c9aafc1-e118-4d0c-9686-6b982fbd4e87 Watch with Kristin] *In the True/False/Hell NO I wont answer that!! interview with Damon It was revealed that the role of Jacob has NOT yet been cast. He adds "You do see a guy, but...I'm still sticking to my false." Annie 5-11-07: Lost Official Podcast *What happened to Annie is another chapter of Ben's story that will be seen at some point. 6-13-07: Comic News Insider Ep. #93 *Q&A with actor Michael Emerson: **'CNI': "Will we see Ben's childhood love, Annie?" - ME: *pause* "Yes." - CNI: "All grown up?" - ME: *pause* "Yes." Mrs. Hawking 5-08-07: EW.com *Lindelof: You will be seeing her again. Richard Alpert 7-26-07: Comic Con San Diego *Nestor Carbonell is doing another show ("Cane," CBS' Cuban-flavored "Godfather" homage),so may get limited screen time, or may not be on the show at all Rousseau 2-20-07: Lost Official Podcast *Danielle Rousseau may pop up in another character's flashback. 4-23-07: Lost Official Podcast *There will be a Rousseau flashback eventually. In it, it will talk about Montand and his arm. 5-05-07: Lost Official Podcast *We'll find out what happened to Candle's hand and Montand's arm. Probably season 4 along with Rousseau flashbacks 7-26-07: Comic Con San Diego *Rousseau will get a flashback at some point in Season 4 or season 5 but it needs to synchronize with the rest of the story Penny 7-21-06: The Ausiello Report *Cuse: Penny is an important character to the overarching mythology of the show Richard Malkin 4-30-07: Official Podcast *Claire's psychic and his visions for Claire and her baby's future will be revisited. Neil Frogurt 7-26-07: Comic Con San Diego *We will get around to Neil Frogurt. Rachel 7-26-07: Comic Con San Diego Rachel probably won't be on the Island. Former cast Walt and Michael Watch with Kristin *Carlton Cuse: We will only go back to Walt and Michael once we have the sufficient knowledge to comprehend what the writers want to show us. *Cuse: There's a circularity to the way that story is going to unfold in the overall mythology, and that is a long, planned approach. Yes, we'll get back to the Michael and Walt story, and it will be really compelling when we do. 5-03-06: Ask Ausiello *Lindelof and Cuse: "the growth of Malcolm David Kelly (Walt) will be addressed" 4-30-07: Official Podcast *The Others targeted Walt because they are interested in children with special abilities. This will be explored in the next episodes. 7-26-07: Comic Con San Diego *Harold Perrineau's return was confirmed but they wouldn't say how or when other than early next season. *Harold Perrineau coming back was always part of the plan. *Michael will probably have a redemptive story. *Harold Perrineau made an appearance to discuss his character and said that he will once again become a series regular. 07-30-07: Watch with Kristin * Carlton Cuse: "Walt will be back also. But we're not going to get into any details about that." Libby Ask Ausiello *Lindelof: "We would love to tell the rest of Libby's story, it’s just a question of whether we get to it. I think we're going to try to tell the stories of our regular characters before we do that." *Damon: "Obviously, we have a couple more beats of Libby’s story to tell to fill in the missing pieces, and the way we would tell that story is in the flashbacks of another character. But that character can’t be a character that we already know and love, otherwise they would recognize Libby. We know who those characters are and what those story beats are, but it might be a while before we get to their flashbacks." Watch with Kristin *Cuse: Given everything else we have to tell, Libby’s story is going to be a mystery that's going to have to get answered in season 4. Lindelof: There's really one significant missing piece to Libby's story. How did she get from A to B — from Desmond to the mental institution? We know the answer to that question, but the only way to tell that story is through another character's flashback, and that character would have to be another character on the show who is not among the beach dwellers. 7-26-07: Comic Con San Diego *The theory that Libby was Dharma is NOT "barking up the wrong tree" *Libby's absence was not intentional and she will be in Season 4 Kategorie:Staffel 4